The Roommate (Ereri Fanfiction)
by Whenasignalcalls
Summary: This is Eren's first year at Maria college. Will he find his true love?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Eren's P.O.V

"Eren! Wake up!" Mikasa yelled as she walked into my room. "Give me a minute." I moaned as I waved her off and rolled over to the other side of the bed so I didn't have to hear her constant nagging. "Eren…" Mikasa said quietly, "I'll give you to the number 3 to get out of the bed."

"1"

"You're not my mother, Mikasa!"

"2..."

I sighed as I reluctantly rolled out of the bed to get ready for my moving day and tour of Maria college. "By the way Eren, we're meeting Armin and the others at the meet-up for the tour" Mikasa said as she exited the room for me to change. Most of my high school friends ended up going to the same college so I at least had some friends going in. I changed into a pair of navy blue skinny jeans and a fitted beige shirt. I looked over my dresser and saw a leather necklace sitting on top. I thought it'd matched the outfit so I proceeded to put the necklace on. I went into the living room to find mikasa picking up leftover boxes. "You ready?" Mikasa asked.

"Yeah...where are my box-"

" Already in the car."

Typical Mikasa. It wasn't exactly that big of a transition for me from my old home to college since I've been an orphan since I was around 10. My mom had died in car crash and my dad abandoned us saying he was going on a "business trip". However, I've always had my adopted sister, Mikasa, that usually treats me like her own son anyways.

I entered in the passenger seat since I tend to have some "road rage". Mikasa entered the driver's seat and started up the car. The song _In The End_ came on. I'd admit I don't like my sister a whole lot but she has an exceptional taste in music. I started to hum along to the song as I watched all of the scenery pass by. There wasn't much to stare at except for shopping centers and every once in awhile some greenery.

We finally reached Maria and wandered around with boxes to what we assumed was our dorms. We were greeted by Armin and horse-face. While we were putting the boxes down, Jean proceeded to talk with my sister and get rejected as usual. "Where's everyone else?" I asked Armin.

"They should be coming anytime now," said Armin. After a minute or two Krista, Sasha, Marco, Connie, and Ymir walked around to the meetup sign where we were standing. Around fifteen minutes later, A large man appeared in front of all of us and we all went silent assuming it was the teacher. "Listen up, my name is Mr. Shadis and I will be your tour guide for today. If you don't follow me, I'm gonna leave you twerps all in the dust, understand?" He said in a disinterested tone and could probably care less about us finding our way around the college. _What a jerk..._ I thought. I looked towards Armin and he looked like he was about to cry. I turned back to Mr. Shadis, glaring at him. Nobody hurts Armin. I've known Armin since we were kids and he always tended to get bullied a lot, so Mikasa and I were usually the ones to save him from those asses. I never backed down defending him and never will. I started to get my fists ready but I felt a pair of pale hands touch my shoulders. I turned my head around to see it was Mikasa looking very concerned. She leaned towards my ear and whispered "You're not getting suspended the first day, Eren". I huffed, trying to contain my anger, and patted Armin's back in an attempt to comfort him as we continued the tour.

The school buildings had a very rustic feel since the school was at least 100 years old. The architecture was admirable as I'd spend minutes at a time staring at the older brick buildings with vines starting to crawl up the sides of the buildings. "As you can see all of the main lecture halls are near the center of the college and around 15 minutes walk from the dorms to the lecture halls and classrooms. Terrible I know." said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes at his enthusiasm. "Now, idiots, follow me to the dorms," Mr. Shadis said, just as interested as before. We all followed as he lead us to the dorms. "Okay, girls dorms are to the right and the boys dorms to the left. Questions? No? Good... come see me for your room number and room key." said. People hesitantly gathered around him for keys and room numbers. "Eren Yeager, room 416 and here's your key." The key was surprising pretty. The key more looked more like a key to a basement more than a dorm room. I put the key in my leather necklace and it didn't look that bad. I waited for Mikasa and Armin to get their keys and room numbers and headed to the dorms with them. I walked towards the boys dorms with Armin. "Um, Mikasa I don't think you're allowed in here," I said. "Does it look like I care?" She asked and she walked in front of us to find my dorm.

"414…"

"Ah, 416!"

Mikasa yanked at my necklace to put the key into the keyhole and happily let herself in. As the door opened, I saw a pale and tiny man sitting on a strangely over-cleaned bed. "Oi, brats, what are you doing in my room?" The raven asked. He was absolutely breathtaking. A voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "Brats, answer the damn question." I awkwardly stepped forward after a few minutes, since nobody else seemed to be moving.

"Hi, I'm Eren, and I'm gonna be your new roommate, so… yeah." I said awkwardly. "Tch, Whatever." And that was the extent of our first conversation as roommates. How exciting. Mikasa and Armin helped me carry all the boxes inside my room, though it was mostly Mikasa since Armin couldn't lift anything by himself and Mikasa refused to let me help. I kept glancing at my new roommate, but he was just sitting on his bed, smirking at me. I was extremely confused as to why he was staring at me, since our first impression wasn't exactly what I would call the best. Maybe he's just...not too social? When I was about to look away to see if there were any boxes left, he had the nerve to wink at me. Wow, okay, so he wasn't shy. Uncomfortably, I practically ran to the last box and set in down in my-our room. "I guess I'll see you later then...Bye Eren!" Armin smiled at me, and Mikasa silently followed behind as they exited the room. I really didn't want to be alone with this guy right now, but I also wanted to know what this guy's problem was, so I watched them leave and shut the door behind them.

After a staring contest that lasted a couple minutes, I finally got the courage to initiate a conversation. "So..What's your name?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Well, I don't know, maybe because we're going to be living together from now on?" At that, the raven flipped his hair and said, "The name's Levi." He suavely said. Why won't this guy stop staring at me?


	2. Chapter 2

Eren's P.O.V

It's been a couple weeks since I first met Levi. I admit, it hasn't been the best few weeks, but I'll take what I can get. Levi is the biggest perfectionist I've ever met, something that I should've been informed about, but wasn't. For the first week, I had no idea where all my stuff was. I had to keep asking Levi where he put my stuff, and after a while I got used to it, but not without a fight. Apparently, Levi is a huge control freak too. But that isn't the worst part. The staring has gotten a lot worse. I honestly don't understand why he does it, and so frequently too. Literally, I can feel him staring at me while he's sweeping the floor, and because of that most of my homework doesn't get finished since i can't concentrate when Levi won't stop...staring. I know that I should just ignore it since it's not that bad, but there's something about it that makes it impossible for me to even focus on anything. I made the mistake of telling this to Mikasa once, and she got super angry, grabbing my arm and dragging me with her to my dorm, where she yelled at Levi for half an hour. And guess where he was looking the most of time? Directly at me, of course taking a moment to either sassily reply to my sister or do his classic eye roll. That really was uncomfortable, and I had to keep looking at Mikasa or the floor, anything but Levi. Despite all that, he can actually be pretty nice sometimes, though I don't think he means for me to see that. He always orders me around, and instead of calling me by my name which I have told him several times, he keeps calling me "brat". But whenever I need help the most, he's always there for me. When I forget my homework and don't know how I'm supposed to even do for an assignment, but mostly when I forget things, he always happens to magically have it in his hand and give it to me just in time. Now I have no idea what to think of him. But in the end, he's just my roommate after all, so it's not like I'll see him again after I graduate from college-"MR. CRUZ," my Science teacher, , snapped me out of my thoughts. "IS THE WINDOW MORE IMPORTANT THAN WHAT I'M TEACHING YOU?"

"No, no, well, um… My last name's Yeager, sir" I looked around the classroom for help on what had happened during the time I wasn't paying attention, but even Armin and Mikasa shrugged when I sent them a look. What great, supportive friends I have. "I was just thinking.."

"ABOUT WHAT MR. CRUZ?" This guy seriously hated me.

"Sir, please, I have a name...My last name is Yeager." I repeated.

"MR. CRUZ, ARE YOU TALKING BACK TO ME?"

"O-of course not, I just-"

"STOP TALKING. YOU ARE INTERFERING WITH MY LESSON." Just like that, Mr. Kyojin goes back to his white board and continues writing complicated stuff about chemical reactions. All I can think in that moment is, _"I am saved."_ I stare at the board, with my hand the only thing making sure my face doesn't hit the desk and I start snoring on the spot, to make sure the teacher doesn't call me out again. I may be reckless, but I'm not stupid. I doodle monsters eating people until the bell rings and, finally, it's time for lunch.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

When the bell rings, signalling class is finally over, it literally saves me and I started to hum the "Saved By the Bell" theme song to myself. The teacher had just been about to call me out again, and to be honest I'm not sure if I could've handled that. I rushed out of there as fast as I could, Mikasa right behind me and Armin yelling/crying at us to wait for him in the background. Once I got to the cafeteria (I only remember the way because I was hungry during the tour), my eyes went wide. The place was BIG, and I'm not even exaggerating. The cafeteria fitted the theme of the entire college by looking like a castle made of brick. But, when you step inside it's just boring old walls so it kind of ruins the atmosphere. The only problem was the huge line to get food even though the bell had just rung literally a few minutes ago, and I groaned in frustration. There was no way I was gonna get food in time. _Oh well,_ I thought, _maybe I'll ask Armin to come up with a strategy to actually eat something tomorrow.._ Suddenly, Mikasa goes straight towards the line and I immediately run up to her and grab her arm.

"Are you crazy?! We'll never get through that line in time! Let's just let it go and get food off-campus." Mikasa stared at me as if I was the crazy one.

"Eren, I will not allow you not to eat. Don't worry, you'll get through this line. I'll make sure of that." Oh no. I didn't like that glint in her eye, it always meant trouble.

"But wait-Mikasa!" She went all the way to the front of the line, where horse-face was, I rolled my eyes wondering about how stupid Jean can be. My sister asked if she could cut in front of him. For some reason he said yes while stuttering really bad and shaking his head yes like it was on fire, and Mikasa was able to order food for all three of us. I realized the reason why when I caught him staring at Mikasa as she walked back to us. Creep, weirdo, horse-face. Go to hell. Stop staring. "Eren? Is everything okay?" Armin asked, as he lightly tugged on my sleeve. I don't know why it was bothering me more than usual. I've known Jean since high school and he's been doing this since I've known him. And it always ends the same way. I'm guessing all of the teachers who hated me finally got to me.

I shook myself back to reality. "Oh, um, yeah.. Now, where should we sit?" Of course, I suggested somewhere near to the exit so it would be quicker to get to my next class, but Armin, ever the smart one, said that I'd get stampeded by other people getting to their own classes, so he chose a table in the far middle. As expected, the food was okay on a college-level. But Mikasa was threatening to force feed me, and trust me, I didn't want to go through that again, so I grudgingly began to eat. I kept feeling like someone was watching us, but I shrugged it off, until I finally got a glimpse of horse creep glaring at me, then glancing at Mikasa. Seriously, why wouldn't he stop glaring at me? Did he want to fight with me today or something? Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, and got up, pushing the rest of my food to the floor. Mikasa and Armin looked up at me, alarmed, as I stomped over to Mr. Not-So-Smooth-Horse-Face. "Hey man, what the hell is your problem? You got a problem with me, huh?" I grabbed his collar in a flurry of rage. I didn't know what had come over me, but I couldn't stop myself. He slapped my hands away and glared at me. "That's what **I** should be asking **you** , bastard." He actually had the guts to spit on my cheek.

His best friend, Marco, tried to stop us, but it never works "Guys, we're in college now, don't you think-" "Marco, don't worry I'll take care of anger management here real quick." Jean said confidently and patted Marco's head. "Quit checking out my sister, horse-face. She'd never even think about going out with a creepy-ass weirdo like you. I've told you a million times before. Get it in your head already." I took a step back, and wiped the spit off my cheek. Disgusting. Wow, Levi is rubbing off on me. Hopefully Jean gets the message, I didn't like how everyone was staring at us. I spotted Levi in the crowd, and for a second there, my heart leaped for some reason. I must be coming down with a fever or something..

"What did you just call me?" Jean was all up in my face now. Fine then, if he wants to play, I'll play.

"You heard me, horse-face. Since you really do look like a retarded horse. Stay away from us, you got that?" Horse-face gave me a really intense glare.

"Whatever. I wouldn't want to hang out with any of you losers anyway, since I actually have a chance to graduate, but I wouldn't be surprised if you had to be put back a year." Pompous ass, he was looking down on me as if he was so much better. I'll show him just who's better. I let the anger take over me, not bothering to resist anymore. I raised my first and punched him right in the right cheek. I have to admit, it felt REALLY good to see his face snap to the left like that and that priceless expression on his face. A few seconds later, as I basked in my satisfaction, I felt this intense pain in my left eye, and my own head snaps to the right asI took a few steps back. He actually punched me back. _He actually punched me back. In the face._ Before I could beat the shit out of him, I saw a flash of dark hair rush up to Jean and growl menacingly at him. **"Stay away from Eren."** __My heart beat faster. Levi. Levi had actually stepped in to help me. But why the hell was I getting so flustered because of that? Yeah, I must really be running a fever.. Horse-douche huffed arrogantly, before turning towards the exit and storming off. Levi turned around-"Are you okay, Eren?"-Annnnddd it's not Levi. It's Mikasa who rushes next to me and worries over my forming black eye, but for some reason, my heart drops to my stomach in disappointment. Shouldn't I have been used to Mikasa saving my ass by now? What was wrong with my heart today? Maybe it's not just a fever..Maybe I'm having real heart problems. I should see a doctor if this keeps going on. I shook off Mikasa's worrying hands and told her I was fine, and had to reassure Armin the same after she finally backed off. Man, what a long day, and it's not even noon yet, might as well go back to the dorm.


End file.
